


“Get that lingerie off if you wanna keep it in one piece.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Sexual Content, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Could you please do a smutty plus sized reader fic with Happy??”





	“Get that lingerie off if you wanna keep it in one piece.”

Happy ran a hand over his head, feeling the stubble growing in as he walked into his home. He closed the door behind him and locked it up, tossing his keys and his wallet down onto the counter. Looking into the living room, he found it empty, his brow scrunched in confusion as that was usually where he found you when he came home.

“Where you at little girl?”

“In the kitchen baby.”

You could hear his feet shuffling on the floor as he made his way into the kitchen, his arms coming to wrap around your middle as you stood at the counter, his hands caressing your tummy.

“Whatcha makin’?”

You smiled as he placed his chin on your shoulder and peered over, his eyes lighting up.

“Blue Jell-O?”

“Your favorite.”

Happy nodded and pressed his lips to the side of your neck, leaving a couple of kisses. You stayed in his embrace for a moment more, pouring the mixture into the small bowls and setting them aside. Once you finished, you turned in his arms, a playful smile on your lips as you looked up at him.

“Guess what else I have that’s your favorite?”

The Son thought for a couple of seconds before coming up blank and shrugging.

“I don’t know, what?”

You smirked and reached for the ties at the front of your black silk robe, pulling on them softly. The knot unraveled and the front of the robe parted slightly like a curtain, revealing some of the red lace that was underneath. Happy’s eyes stayed focused on the exposed lace of the babydoll for a couple of seconds before they drifted back to your eyes, a dark and hungry look in them as he gazed at you. He looked back down and ran a finger over the cage of the bra, his fingertips brushing through your cleavage before traveling back up and stroking along the tops of your breasts.

“I know you like me in red.”

“You’re god damn right I do.”

His voice had dropped, his rasp even more prominent in his arousal. He lifted both hands up to your shoulders, gripping the material of the robe to push it off of your body, the silk falling to the floor in a heap.

“Jesus,”

His voice trailed off, his eyes raking over every square inch of your body. His hands reached forward and gripped your hips, yanking you into him, his grip traveling to your ass as he pressed his lips against yours. His fingers dug into the plush flesh of your backside, tugging and kneading, a soft moan coming from you as he did. He pulled you to him further, dragging you along to the living room. He was close you grabbing you by the waist and tossing you down but you pushed his hand away with a coy smirk, nudging him to sit instead.

“I wanna be in charge tonight.”

Happy hesitated, contemplating just throwing you down like he had originally intended on. Instead, he played into you. You both knew that he was still truly the one in charge, even if he had given it over to you for a bit. He relented and sat down on the couch, kicking his shoes off, legs spread wide while his eyes stayed focused on you. You waited for him to expose himself, running your hands along your body as he did. Once he was finished you stepped to him slowly, your wide hips swaying sensually for only a couple of seconds before he was lurching forward and snatching you towards him, hands on your hips to have you straddle him. You kneeled with your legs on either side of his hips, hands coming to rest softly on his shoulders, the rough lace of your panties brushing against him as you rocked and ground down in his lap. He hissed at the sensation and held your hips even tighter, looking up at you.

Your hands slipped down from his shoulders along his chest until you removed them entirely, placing them on your own breasts and massaging. Your Old Man growled, his grip getting tighter as he watched you grip your breasts, your fingers slipping into the straps and sliding them down your shoulders. You pulled the material down and exposed your breasts, tweaking your nipples before pressing your chest closer to Happy, putting them level with his mouth. His fierce eye contact didn’t waver a bit as he brought his mouth forward the rest of the way, pressing kisses and soft bites along the flesh of your breasts. Your eyes slipped closed as he continued, your hands holding his head to your chest. Happy reached down and pulled the lace panties to the side before he gripped himself, rubbing along your entrance back and forth before he sank into you, pulling you forward to ride him. His hands on your waist pushed and pulled, thumbs rubbing circles into the chub that poked over the band on your panties. He pulled his mouth away from your breasts and faced up towards you, lips locking with yours as you bounced in his lap, the sound of your ass hitting his thighs resonating through the living room. You both moaned and gasped as you made love, Happy thrusting up into you to meet your rhythm.

“You look so fucking good.”

You gave him a lazy smile, love drunk and too caught up in the moment to verbally respond. Instead, you opted for a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as you did. He was soft and sweet in that moment, eyes gentle as he looked at you. The moment lasted for a good 5 seconds before you were suddenly flipped over onto your back with a squeak, the Son now hovering above you.

“Get that lingerie off if you wanna keep it in one piece.”


End file.
